


all I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you

by orphan_account



Series: it's kinda hard not to like, get fucking cheesy on this shit but, does that even matter? [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Harry is jealous, Jealousy, M/M, josh is a little shit, the 'angst' is so silly it's ridic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what? Even if he does like me which he doesn’t I love you. I’m completely in love with you… I want to marry you when I’m older and we haven’t even been together for a full year. You’re it for me so… so what?” Harry could see Niall’s chin wobbling and it made Harry’s heart ache so he sighed and he tugged Niall back on his lap. He was so freakin’ whipped.</p><p>-- </p><p>The one where Niall comes down for Christmas with best friend Josh and they don't get along as well as Niall had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is shitty. title from 18 by one direction because of course it is. also i totally suck at writing holidays so there is barely anything festive happening in this story sorry if you were really excited for a christmas fic.

Harry had been waiting for December seventeenth since November twenty seventh. He needed to see his boyfriend, needed to have his beautiful blonde boy in his arms, needed to see him smile and god he couldn’t get all that through simple Skype calls or texts in the middle of class. Snow had started falling like a bitch in the middle of Jersey and Harry’s mother although reluctant had finally relinquished him the car.

Gemma decided to take the trip with him because well she had nothing better to do at seven in the morning. She popped in her Michael Buble album so the whole way to the airport was filled with Christmas music and lots and lots of snow. Gemma took that time to smoke a cigarette outside the window, knew how much their mother hated smoking.

Harry couldn’t help but feel nervous, always got like that before seeing Niall like maybe he would get bored or maybe he wanted to breakup ororor. He drove himself crazy thinking of all the possible ways Niall could break things off and tell him he’d never even loved him. He had always been told he had a hyperactive imagination.

At the airport he and Gemma sat at a table right in the middle, sipping their drinks and eyeing the doors waiting for Niall to come through. It was ridiculous how bad it was snowing outside it was coming down like slush at an even pace and knowing Jersey it wouldn’t be letting up for a good while. But Harry didn’t mind, the cold meant cuddling with Niall and snow angels with Niall and snowmen with Niall and gosh so much freakin’ cold things with Niall. Honestly Harry could be living in a box made of cardboard as long as he was with Niall it’d be okay.

When Niall walked through the doors Harry was up immediately Gemma following quickly behind him but he faltered in step when he noticed a boy was walking behind Niall and it was obvious they were together. The boy was shorter than Niall by a few inches and he had dark brown hair and both him and Niall were laughing loudly, Niall didn’t even notice him standing there. Harry felt his heart seize.

“Who’s that?” Gemma asked poking him on the side and Harry shrugged watching them talk. They were oddly in sync with each other, Niall would move one way and the boy would move the same way as if he’d anticipated it. Niall didn’t tell him he was bringing a fucking boy. “Niall!” Gemma cried causing a few heads to snap up including Niall’s and the boy’s.

Niall smiled, lighting Harry’s world up again, and then him and Harry were walking fast never letting their eyes trail and Harry met him halfway. He wrapped his arms around the sides of Niall’s neck and Niall was smiling up at him this small private smile: Harry’s smile. Harry was so goddamn in love he felt like his heart was going to fall right out of him, he’d never get used to these airport scenes he’d never ever get used to seeing his boy looking so beautiful every single day.

“Alright?” Niall breathed against his lips not quite kissing him but oh so close.

“Mhm.” Harry hummed pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss, it didn’t have any tongue but it didn’t need it. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders to bring them closer and Harry wanted moremoremore but he couldn’t get it, not now in the middle of this airport with children. When they pulled away Niall pressed his forehead against Harry’s collarbone although he’d gotten a bit too tall for that.

“I love you. I’ve missed you so much.” Niall whispered and Harry pressed a kiss to his hair, it smelled like peaches and chocolate. It smelled so Niall. He tightened his grip around Niall’s waist.

“You’re so freakin’ gorgeous anybody ever told you that?”

“You do like every day but… I’ll never get tired of hearing it.”

Harry huffed out a laugh then pulled away. He kissed Niall once more and then Niall was turning around and waving his friend over, who’d been hanging back with Gemma watching everything happen.

“Harry this is Josh and Josh this is Harry. I know I didn’t tell you about him coming but it was so last minute and his parents are in Tahiti on some work stuff and I couldn’t just-,”

“Babe, you’re rambling.” Harry said kissing the shell of Niall’s ears causing him to blush. “Any friend of yours is a friend of mine.” Even when he said it he felt fake and not like himself. He held his hand out to Josh and Josh took it. “What’s up, man? Heard lots about you.”

Josh smiled (he was a pretty boy), “Same here. Every day is a cacophony of Harry but it’s so great to finally meet you in person.”

“You guys are going to love each other I can already tell. C’mere, Gemma get introduced.” Niall said tugging her forwards and she laughed. Her and Josh exchanged some words and then bags were being taken out to the car. Harry couldn’t stop looking at Niall and his flushed cheeks and pale skin and gosh Harry couldn’t wait to devour him.

\--

They had agreed that Niall would be staying at Harry’s for the long winter break and since Harry’s house was only a three bedroom and Harry had planned for Niall and him to share Josh had to bed with them… meaning immediate sex was so out of the question. Harry wasn’t some kind of sex addict he could handle a few hours off without being in Niall.

Harry’s mom wasn’t home when they got there so Gemma went up to her room and the three boys went up to Harry’s. Niall was talking to Josh the whole time about Jersey and the things to do and the places to see and so on and so forth. When they got to Harry’s room Harry watched Josh observe it then nod.

“Nice place.” He finally said and Niall giggled,

“Josh is very high maintenance more so than I am so this should feel amazing coming from him.” Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Thanks, Josh so glad to have your approval.” Harry replied trying to keep the sarcasm out of his face. Josh smiled at him but Harry could see Niall staring daggers at him but he just ignored his boyfriend. “Just put your bags over there and get settled.” Harry said pointing towards the closet and Josh did just that while Harry took Niall’s bags and put them away for him.

Harry’s bed wasn’t large so Harry sat on it and Niall sat on him while Josh sat at the end of the bed.

“I think you two should get to know each other.” Niall said looking between them.

“Babe, its fine.” Harry replied because honestly? He could care less about getting to know Josh; he had set off Harry’s plans with Niall all because his rich parents decided to go to Tahiti without him.

“No! C’mon let’s play twenty one questions.”

“Niall usually has really good ideas, Harry. Maybe you don’t know since you haven’t known him as long as I have so I’m on Niall’s side with this one. I really want to get to know you.” Josh said smiling at him but all Harry could think was: that fucking asshole. Niall turned to him smug,

“See. Josh is being nice.”

“Am I not nice?” Harry asked. Niall stuck his tongue out at him but then turned again so he was looking back at Josh.

“Okay since I kind of like know everything about you two I think you guys should ask each other questions.” Niall suggested and like a little puppy Josh was nodding.

“Agreed.”

“Sure.” Harry drawled leaning back on his headboard. He hoped Josh didn’t think he was being secretive in the way he was staring at Niall like he was the fucking sun. Niall was great but he also belonged to Harry so.

“Alright who wants to go first?” Niall asked.

“I’ll go.” Josh said because of course he did. Harry leveled him with a glare. “Harry, what’s Niall’s favorite color?” What the fuck?

“Uhm… baby blue.” Harry said looking at Niall to confirm he was right. Niall smiled and nodded at him.

“Your turn.” Josh said.

“When’s Niall’s birthday?” Harry asked because if Josh wanted to be petty he could be petty.

“September thirteenth. When did Niall dye his hair?” What the fuck? Harry quirked an eyebrow trying to figure out if Niall ever told him that from all their long talks and… yes he actually did. Harry remember a Skype call in October he was half asleep and Niall’s roots were growing out and Harry had asked him about the state of his hair and Niall said, “I’ve been a blonde since I was twelve and I got addicted. Remember, blondes have more fun.”

“Since he was twelve.” Harry said smug. “What’s Niall’s brother’s name?”

“Gregory Horan. How many languages does Niall speak?”

Harry had to count it out in his head before saying, “Four. What oldies band is Niall in love with?”

He watched in silent satisfaction as Josh faltered a bit then looked at Niall who was just blushing from all the attention but obviously not stopping it. His boyfriend was a shameless attention whore and Harry loved him for it.

“Uhm,” Josh swallowed then licked his lips, “Abba?” Fuck. Harry didn’t say anything.

“You’re right.” Niall said when it was obvious Harry wasn’t going to say anything. Niall turned and looked at Harry with a small smile, “chill out, babe it’s just a game. I won’t hate you if you don’t know these things.”

“Who gave Niall his first kiss?” Josh asked when Niall finished talking. Harry furrowed his eyebrows then looked at Niall realizing they’d never talked exclusively about who they’d had their first kisses with. It had seemed so insignificant because well now they had each other but now that Harry was aware that he didn’t know he actually wanted to… a lot. 

“Josh.” Harry heard Niall say warningly.

“Uhm… who?” Harry asked not even caring that he was admitting defeat. Josh looked ridiculously proud of himself. Harry hated this kid. What the hell was his problem?

“Ask Niall.” Josh said rolling off the bed. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall… make a left.” Harry replied monotonously and waited for Josh to leave before turning to Niall who was already rolling off his lap and turning so they were face to face.

“Who was it?”

Niall rolled his eyes, “does it really matter? Obviously I’m not with them right now.”

“I still want to know.”

“Who was yours?”

“Louis.” Harry said with a shrug and Niall raised an eyebrow then shrugged and said,

“Josh.” Like it didn’t mean anything like Harry didn’t absolutely despise him. Harry stared at Niall and Niall stared back challenging him.

“You had your first kiss with that asshole?”

“Josh isn’t an asshole.”

“He hates me.”

“He loves you.”

“No he hates me because he’s completely in love with you.”

Niall rolled his eyes again. Harry fucking hated when he did that. “He isn’t. Don’t be dramatic.”

“Do you not see how he stares at you? He looks at you like he wants to fucking fuck you!”

“That makes both of you.” Niall deadpanned.

“I’m allowed to look at you like that I’m your boyfriend.” Harry pouted because how the hell was Niall not seeing this? Harry hadn’t even spent a full twenty four hours with the kid and Harry could tell that not only was he the spawn of Satan reincarnated he wanted Harry’s boyfriend which fuck that.

“Harry, you have to be nice. He’s my best friend he makes things bearable.”

“He likes you.”

“So what? Even if he does like me which he doesn’t I love _you._ I’m completely in love with you… I want to marry you when I’m older and we haven’t even been together for a full year. You’re it for me so… so what?” Harry could see Niall’s chin wobbling and it made Harry’s heart ache so he sighed and he tugged Niall back on his lap. He was so freakin’ whipped.

“I’ll be nice.” He finally said and Niall smiled pressing their lips together.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

\--

Since both Niall and Josh were too jetlagged to even think about doing anything that night Harry decided to pop in How the Grinch Stole Christmas which he knew was Niall’s favorite movie. Harry had gone to pop some popcorn because well he didn’t trust Josh around things he would eventually put in his mouth and he didn’t like letting his boyfriend do things. When he came back with a bowl full of popcorn Josh was on the bed next to Niall giggling about something. Harry had the sudden urge to kick him in the face but he just laughed loudly and obnoxiously causing them both to look up.

“What’s funny?”

“Josh was telling me a joke. Tell it to Harry.” Niall said nudging him but Josh shook his head.

“It’s our inside joke yeah?”

Fucking asshole. Niall just gave Harry his best apologetic look even though he was half laughing about whatever Josh had said. “Okay sure our inside joke.” He finally said and Josh looked over at Harry.

“Sorry.”

“No it’s fine. He is my boyfriend he can always have inside jokes with friends.” It was petty but it was worth it when Josh half sneered at him then turned to Harry’s TV.

“Josh, get up here. How are you going to get any popcorn from down there?” Niall asked patting the seat next to him. Josh stood up almost immediately and made his way to Niall’s other side meaning Niall was sandwiched between them with the popcorn in Niall’s lap. Harry hated the arrangement and the fact that Josh was next to Niall but he had promised to be nice.

Halfway into the movie Niall began dozing off and Harry almost fist pumped when Niall’s head ended up on his shoulder and then he felt ridiculous because Niall was his boyfriend not Josh’s. He was never really a jealous boyfriend, Caroline had been his longest girl and she was a very pretty girl so of course she always got some looks and she had always been older and had more friends but Harry had never felt… possessive but with Niall it was different.

He really really didn’t like the idea of someone else touching or having Niall especially not someone as slimy as Josh fucking Devine.

\--

Harry woke up with a body atop of his and he opened his eyes only to find Niall’s head buried in his shoulder and snoring lightly. Nobody made snoring cuter. Josh was on the floor in the sleeping bag he’d bought from Switzerland and when Harry turned and peered at the clock it said eight. Gosh why was he awake so early and why was it so cold. He groaned and tugged the blanket further onto both of them, turning slightly so Niall was lying on his side and so he could bury his face into Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall and held.

He suddenly had a split second thought of how his parents had felt when they’d first fallen in love before everything went to shit. His mom had always told him that her and his father were very in love that nobody could keep them away from each other and then he felt sick so fucking sick because if his mom and dad were so in love then only to break up and never speak years later then what was to become of him and Niall? Niall was his babe, Niall was his saving grace.

“I can’t sleep.” A voice- Josh’s- said causing Harry to startle a little. He moved a bit so he didn’t wake Niall and then poked his head out from the side of the bed. Josh was staring up at the ceiling looking very sleep deprived like how Niall had looked the first time Harry had met him.

“Cool.”

“Wake up Niall.”

“What do you mean wake up Niall?” Harry asked.

“When I can’t sleep back at school he usually just cuddles me.” Harry felt his stomach grow cold but he tried not to show it. Josh’s eyes flickered from the ceiling to Harry’s face and he smiled, “are you jealous?”

“I’m not fucking jealous. And no I’m not waking him he’s not going to breastfeed you to sleep.”

“Niall’s friends are very important to him.” Josh suddenly said and Harry quirked an eyebrow,

“Okay?”

“So if he finds out you’re not being nice to me he probably won’t be very happy with you. And I know you want to fuck him… you look very sex deprived it’s pathetic. So you should wake him.”

“I’m not waking him.” Harry shot back appalled by this douchebag’s balls.

“Then I’ll wake him.”

“He’s tired.”

“So am I.”

“Don’t be selfish.”

“Niall knows me. You don’t.” Josh made to stand up but Harry tugged Niall closer to him only to cause him to wake up. The one thing he’d been avoiding. When Niall’s eyes fluttered open confused Harry groaned.

“You alright?” Niall slurred looking around a bit and rubbing his eyes, all cute like.

“I need cuddles.” Josh said tapping him on the shoulder. Niall craned his neck and looked at Josh who was staring at him in desperation then turned back to Harry.

“Don’t be mad, babe. I’ll be right back.” He said and then rolled off the bed and into Josh’s little sleeping bag. Harry wanted to scream.

\--

When all three of them were finally fully awake they made their way to the kitchen where Gemma hade made peppermint flavored coffee with a little bit of a secret ingredient that she refused to share with Harry. It was freakin’ amazing.

“So I was thinking,” Niall said getting Harry and Josh’s attention. “Today should be a build some snowmen then make some cookies kind of day. I’ve been really craving some homemade cookies.” He looked over at Harry making Harry’s heart melt along with the marshmallows in the coffee (Gemma was a genius). “What do you think?”

“I think that sounds brill.” Harry said walking over to Niall’s side of the kitchen and leaning down a little to press a kiss to his neck, “and maybe catch up on some things we’ve been missing out on.” Harry whispered in his ear only for Josh to clear his throat loudly.

Harry wanted to punch himself in the face.

\--

Jersey cold nipped at every piece of exposed skin they had meaning their faces were practically frozen but one thing Harry had never predicted was for Niall to love it. He spent three whole hours just building snowmen with Harry and even when Harry got tired and sat down he kept going and of course Josh took that as a perfect opportunity to swoop in and help Niall who was oblivious to Josh’s advances. Harry felt bile crawling up his throat every time Josh got a little too close for comfort.

When Niall got done with that he tugged Harry to his feet and told him it was time to make snow angels but Niall just looked so freakin’ kissable that Harry abandoned snow angels halfway only to start making out with his boyfriend in the snow. It was like something out of a dream with Niall’s body slotting against his like it was made for it and the tiny little noises he was making going straight to Harry’s groin and his heart. It was when Harry began nipping at Niall’s neck that Josh decided to shout,

“I’m right here!” Which made Niall laugh but all Harry could do was scowl.

“Time to make cookies.” Niall said tugging him to his feet and hand in hand they walked the short trek to Harry’s house.

Niall decided that he wanted to make not only chocolate chip but gingerbread cookies and snicker doodle which Harry did not just have convenient at his house so of course Josh had the brilliant idea of Harry going to get the ingredients. Niall agreed but walked him to the door smiling softly and a bit guilty at him.

“Josh just isn’t used to you yet.” He said and Harry rolled his eyes,

“Babe, he’s in love with you and he wants me gone. I hate him but I love you but just know my friends are all coming over tomorrow I don’t care how left out he’ll feel.”

Niall pouted but sighed, “Please try and be mature.”

“Why don’t you say that to him?” Harry shot back.

“Don’t be mean to me just because you feel threatened by my best friend.” Niall said poking him in the chest.

“I’m not fucking threatened he’s like three feet tall.”

“Maybe I like short guys.” Niall said smiling smugly at Harry.

“Niall,” Harry said warningly but Niall just pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I love you forever. Go buy me my cookies.”

\--

“Niall, these are the best cookies I have ever tasted in my life.” The fucking ass kisser Josh groaned when Niall was done making his cookies. They were all in Harry’s living room watching The Skinny on Netflix but barely paying attention to it. Niall was on Harry’s lap as per usual and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’ve had better.” He grumbled and Niall turned his head and pouted.

“That’s rude.”

“They’re great, baby I-,”

“Why don’t you make your own cookies then, Harry? Niall, I promise they’re great.” Josh said and Niall smiled.

“Thanks, Josh.”

“Oh my god.” Harry wailed into Niall’s shoulder. Josh was a manipulative little bitch.

“You alright, Harry?” Josh asked like he actually cared.

“Perfect absolutely perfect.”

“Harry’s being a baby.” Niall said.

“I’m being the baby? Are you serious?” Harry said pulling away and looking at Niall who just rolled his eyes like he couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. “You’re frustrating.”

“And you’re five.” Niall snapped.

“You’re on my fucking lap if anybody here is five it’s you.”

Niall’s head snapped to the side so quick Harry thought his boyfriend was about to rip his head off. Niall’s baby blues were blazing and Harry ran a hand across his face because god things went downhill uncharacteristically fast and it was all because of that fucker sitting on Harry’s couch.

“Fine then.” Niall said then slid off Harry’s lap and walked over to the sofa that Josh was on and got settled. Niall smirked at him smugly and Josh did that whole yawn-stretch thing so that his arm was draped around Niall’s shoulder. Harry was going to rip it off.

\--

“I’m sorry.”

“I told you to be mature.”

“Your friend is a psychopath.”

“He’s a nice boy.”

“You sound like my mother.”

“You told me my cookies were disgusting and then you patronized me for sitting on your lap. You’re a great boyfriend.”

“You know I didn’t mean it!”

“So now you’re off saying things you don’t mean? Was saying I love you saying something you didn’t mean?”

“You’re blowing this way out of proportion.”

“You’re making me sad!”

“Oh my god you use that argument every time like I’m just supposed to drop to my knees and beg your forgiveness for hurting your precious feelings! I’m apologizing what more do you want? Do you want me to go out and buy a boom box and pull a John Cusack? Is that what you want?”

“I want you to be nice! At least to me!”

“I am nice to you! I love you!”

“You know using the words I love you as an out when you yell at someone is cheap and wrong.”

“Oh my god.”

“So what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You don’t even sound sincere.”

“I’ve said I’m sorry to you about a thousand times in a five minute time frame sorry if it lost all its meaning, babe.”

“Don’t babe me when I’m mad at you.”

“Stop being a bitch.”

“So I’m a bitch now?”

“Ugh.”

“That’s sexist.”

“Oh shut up.”

“…”

“Babe, I didn’t mean that.”

Niall turned and slammed the bathroom door after himself leaving Harry to stare at the bathroom door. Fucking Josh Devine. When Harry finally stepped out Josh was leaning on the wall obviously waiting for Harry to finish.

“Trouble in paradise?” He asked.

“Oh fuck you.” Harry said flipping him off simultaneously then going into his bedroom where Niall was buried under his bed sheets. It wasn’t even Christmas yet and things were going downhill fast.

“Niall.” Harry said softly.

“Shut up.” Niall snapped at him.

“You’re being very very emotional today.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so emotional if my boyfriend didn’t tell me to shut up and didn’t call my cookies disgusting.”

“I didn’t call your cookies disgusting.”

“I cannot believe this is what you’re focusing on.”

“Can I lie down?”

“Can you fuck off?”

“That wasn’t an option.”

“Stop being funny when I’m mad at you.”

“You love me and you can’t stay mad at me. You know you’re my favorite person ever and I am so so sorry that I told you to shut up and I called your cookies disgusting I’m just… frustrated. I thought this break was going to be you and me not you, me, and Dupree. We haven’t even had sex and I know you miss it too. He makes me mad.”

“I’m sorry that I brought him. He was really lonely and his parents were being inconsiderate and I just…” Niall trailed off but he unfolded himself from the sheets so Harry could see his beautiful pouty face.

“You’re too nice.”

“I really am.”

“I’m really sorry though. Honestly.”

Niall smiled at him sweetly, “it’s okay. You mind locking the door?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “Why?”

“I wanna do that sex thing you were talking about.”

\--

Liam, Zayn, and Louis came the next morning and decided it was time to do their yearly good deed. “You need it.” Zayn said looking from both Liam and Harry who hung their heads because Zayn was never ever going to get over what they’d done. So they decided it was time to volunteer at the soup kitchen.

So they all piled into Liam’s car and Harry was a bit glad because Harry had told Louis about the whole Josh situation and because Louis was Louis he decided to distract Josh who was still a little pouty after he’d gotten locked out because of Harry and Niall sexy times. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Josh was cock blocker of the century.

Going to the soup kitchen always made Harry feel sad and grateful and bad because he knew in a week or two he’d forget all about these people.

Three of the groups stuck with him.

There was Edna who was from Jamaica and had three small children, Carol, Eli, and Jeannie. Harry watched her ration out the small amount of food that was given out in the soup kitchen to her kids. It was sad and it made Harry’s heart hurt.

There was Sandy, a skinny malnourished guy who looked around twenty three who had a beat up old guitar. He ate his food like it was a five course meal and Harry could see Niall’s eyes shining when he saw him too and before they left Harry had seen Niall slip him something which Harry was guessing was money.

After that there was Carrie and Vance, a mother and father to a six month old baby girl. Vance had lost his job and they’d been trying their hardest to make things work but it was hard and everything was hard. All they had was the clothes on their backs and they didn’t even have baby formula.

When volunteering was done each of them sat at the local McDonalds in silence, neither of them could barely stand to eat their sandwiches. Finally Louis suggested going to Eleanor’s beach house since Eleanor was up in Cabo for the vacation and had left them with the keys and so they did determined to take their minds off the earlier things.

The beach was submerged in snow and the water looked frozen so even if Harry had wanted to be crazy and go into the water it was frankly impossible. Louis started up  
Eleanor’s fire place and they sat around it, roasting Marshmallows in it while each of them told stories.

Louis told the story of his first time camping which Harry head heard so much he was half dozing off with his head in Niall’s lap, Zayn told some scary stories his mother had told him which were half poetic half ridiculous, Liam talked about his time in juvie, Josh told some stories about things he’d done while in Switzerland, and Niall and Harry just listened enjoying each other’s company.

Niall traced figure eights on his cheeks and there was a point where they were all laughing that Harry had looked up at Niall and he looked so beautiful that Harry wondered when did he get so lucky was sure that he’d been looking for Niall his whole life without even knowing it.

\--

The weeks went by in a blur of jealous Josh and Harry and Niall pressed to each other’s sides. When Louis’ birthday came around they threw a huge Christmas party for him at Eleanor’s beach house with everybody from town and both Harry and Niall spent their time on Eleanor’s back porch reminding Harry of summer and the way they had danced together. Dumb Christmas music was blaring but Harry didn’t even mind, he had his boy and it was fine things felt good.

Harry woke up on Christmas morning with Niall straddling his waist hanging some keys in front of his face. Josh was standing there looking the pouty jealous best friend he was but Harry didn’t even care. He took the key and quirked his eyebrow at Niall,

“What’s this?”

“The key… to my heart.” He said. Harry stared at him and then he erupted into giggles burying his face into Harry’s shoulder and tickling him with his breath. When he resurfaced he was still grinning, “I’m just kidding. It’s the keys to the Aston Martin.”

Harry gaped at him, “you’re giving me the Aston Martin?”

“Might as well. I don’t drive it.”

“Oh my gosh, babe.”

“Don’t cry about it just accept the gift and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorryyyy i banged this out in like an hour and i barely edited.


End file.
